Son of a Bowser
'' Retarded64: Son of a Bowser., more often simply called 'Son of a Bowser', is the 11th video made by Justin Quintanilla, in the Retarded 64 series, Sypnosis Bowser gets a call from his grandmother Granny Koopa wanting him to babysit Bowser Jr., but causes mischief with him. One day, Mario starts randomly dancing while watching the Angry Birds something, only for footage of Bowser to appear on the screen, stating that he will ''"Kidnap the princess" yet again. Mario then says that "He hates this channel," changing to a different one. Afterwards Bowser was seen video taping himself saying these words, as he then says that "The audiences (especially Mario) would hate this and say, that this channel sucks." However before he continues, Bowser Jr. smashes the camera, saying to Bowser that he's hungry. Bowser becomes enraged and jumps over the side cliff, committing suicide. We cut back to a while ago, where his grandma had called asking Bowser to take care of his son. He objects and says that he's busy kidnapping the princess. Bowser's Grandma didn't care and hung up, meaning that he has to take care of Bowser Jr, and cuts to a few situations where Bowser gets annoyed with Bowser Jr.. At the supermarket, Bowser gets very annoyed, with Jr. again demanding a drink from Bowser. Bowser gets really angry, asking Jr. if he wants to drink milk. His son refuses, resulting in Bowser screaming. Bowser crashes into Princess Peach's Castle, where Luigi asks Bowser about movies but he says that he needed Mario. Upstairs, Mario and SMG4 are shooting a video clip for YouTube. Bowser throws Jr. at Mario's hands, requesting him to take care of the child until he comes back. On his way outside the castle, he celebrates as he was planning to go on a party. Bowser bumps into his grandma, who vows to kill her grandson if anything bad happens to Jr.. Bowser worries that Mario is torturing Jr., so he runs back to the Castle, only to find that Mario was just playing planes with him. SMG4 watches, surprised that neither one of them is tired yet. When Mario stops a second time, Jr. urges him to keep going, but Mario, finally exhausted, refuses. Jr. replies by farting on his face, enraging Mario and causing him to throw Jr. against the wall. Bowser responds by torching Mario. Bowser Jr. wanted his "uncle" Mario to play with him, after a few times of Bowser refusing, he sarcastically agrees. At the movie theater, Mario finds a poster of The Angry Birds Movie, and gets mad about letting people make movies about him, while a Chain Chomp is looking at a poster with The Secret Life of Pets on it, questioning what Gromit means. Bowser Jr. settles on Titanic With Todd & Maurecia, shocking Mario and Bowser. Mario and Bowser both hate it, and Bowser starts vomiting everywhere. The only people who seem to enjoy it are Wario and Bowser Jr.. Later, Mario and Bowser are shown vomiting in the bathroom. When Bowser Jr finds his dad and asks to watch the sequel, Bowser curses at him. This makes Bowser Jr. run away wailing. Mario reminds Bowser that if something bad happens to Junior, Bowser's grandmother will punish him. They search all over to find Bowser Jr. Mario hangs some posters, to alert people to find him. Later, Mario manages to find him, however, it was Roy he found. Mario and Bowser find Bowser Jr. with his "new cooler papa", Dr, Eggman at Club Pingas. Eggman explains to them that he never had a son before, but Mario doesn't care. Bowser threatens Eggman to give him back Bowser Jr., however Eggman loads and fires bullets from his machine gun in denial. Mario finds a Policeman and threatens him to get Eggman, however, this plan doesn't work as Eggman starts shooting the cop, causing him to run away screaming. Bowser's grandmother calls him again, but Bowser hangs up the phone quickly, and then tries to save his son by leaping into Eggman, breaking through the inside of Pingas Club. Bowser calls Mario for help, but Mario eats the wrong mushroom and faints. Dr. Eggman tries to shoot Bowser, but Bowser Jr. appears and violently whacks Eggman in the head with a frying pan, knocking him out. Bowser rewards his son by saying that he is proud of him. His grandmother arrives and punches Bowser, taking Bowser Jr. home with her. Bowser gets up and realizes Mario is still passed out from the mushroom, causing SMG4 to appear out of nowhere, asking how they should end the episode. Bowser Jr. comes and announces that they should watch The First Love With Todd & Maurecia. They do, and Bowser pukes again while watching it, as the video ends. Characters Mario Mario SMG4 Bowser Bowser Jr Granny Bowser (Bowser's Grandmother) Luigi (cameo appearance) SuperStarXAlien169 (cameo appearance) HitKid96Fan (cameo appearance) Toad (cameo appearance) Red (4 cameo appearance) Chuck (3 cameo appearance) Bomb (3 cameo appearance) Max (cameo appearance) Duke (cameo appearance) Snowball (cameo appearance) Gidget (cameo appearance) Chloe (cameo appearance) Mel (cameo appearance) Sweetpea (cameo appearance) Norman (cameo appearance) Pops (cameo appearance) Chain Chomp (cameo appearance) Roy Koopa (First and minor appearance) Dr. Eggman Ferb Fletcher (First appearance) Justin Bieber (cameo appearance) Wario (cameo appearance) Policeman (Minor appearance) McShyGuy (cameo appearance) Princess Peach (cameo appearance) Old Man (cameo appearance) Kevin The Minion (2 cameo appearance) Bob The Minion (cameo appearance) Stuart The Minion (cameo appearance) Minions (2 cameo appearance) Maggie Pesky (cameo appearance) Rayna Cartflight (cameo appearance) Trevor Troublemeyer (cameo appearance) Vana Glama (cameo appearance) Kitty Ko (cameo appearance) Todd (cameo appearance Poster & Voice Only) Maurecia (cameo appearance Poster & Voice Only) Trivia/Errors * This is the first Retarded64 episode to not have the usual Retarded64 intro. * This is Bowser Jr's and Granny Bowser first major appearance, even though is a Retarded64 blooper. * Bowser mentions the Koopa Kids/Koopalings, and one of them, Roy, appears at one moment. * This is the first time Bowser is seen with twitched eye textures. * McShyGuy seems to have new wings, looking like Cirno's ones. * Bowser's phone tunes changes when he calls his grandmother for the second time, it's possible he changed it. ** At the movie theater, The Secret Life of Pets movie poster that the Chain-Chomp. * While Bowser breaks the door and runs to see if Bowser Jr. is dead, the bombs from the Bowser levels in Super Mario 64 can be seen. Category:Bloopers